(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a miniature fan, and in particular, to a miniature fan for air freshener mounted at the air vent of an automobile. The rotation of the fan disperses the fragrance of the air freshener within the interior of the automobile.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional miniature fan for air freshener normally does not power by motor. The fan rotates by means of air stream and it is usually mounted at the air vent of the automobile to disperse the fragrance of the air freshener.
FIGS. 6 and 7 show a conventional miniature fan having a body 11, a housing 12 mounted to the body 11, a fan 13 within the interior of the body 11, and a fragrance container 14 mounted at the bottom of the interior of the body 11, wherein the rear of the housing 12 has a upper clip 121 and a lower chip 122 to mount the fan at the air vent of the automobile.
FIGS. 7 and 9 show another conventional miniature fan comprising a pair of housings 21, 22 mounted to each other, a fan 23 mounted at the top of the housings 21, 22, a fragrance platelet 24 being contained within the interior of the housings 21, 22 and a cap 25 mounted at the front section of the housing 21, wherein, the rear section of the housing 22 is provided with a slot 221 for its mounting to a wall.
FIGS. 10 and 11 show a further conventional miniature fan comprising a tube body 3 1, a pair of fans 32 mounted at the front section of the tube body 31, and two housing 33 mounted at both ends of the tube body 31, wherein, the rear section of the tube body 31 is provided with a double clips 311, 312 mountable to the air vent of the automobile, and the rear and front wall of the tube body 31 are provided with an air inlet 313 and an air outlet 314.
The drawbacks of these conventional miniature fans for air refresher are as follows:
(1) The fan is mounted at the air vent and the direction of air stream is fixed, i.e., only a specific direction of air stream is provided. PA1 (2) The size of the miniature fan is relatively large which occupies a larger space and blocks the direction of air stream. PA1 (3) The ornamental design does not have an aesthetic appearance. PA1 (4) The blades of the fan are mounted to a rotating shaft and there is a frictional resistance between the shaft hole of the housing and the rotating shaft. Thus, the speed of rotation is restricted.